User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Open Fire! Season 2 Episode 11: Born This Way
So I decided I'm stopping The Iffy Dairies and just going to do Bardell. I think it would get very confusing if I did The Iffy Dairies and Bardell. Iffy will be back in episode 14 of season 2 of Bardell, so yeah. Sorry to all the readers. I'm also sorry that this episode doesn't have a lot of action/drama. The rest of season 2 part 2 will, and the finial cliffhanger will leave you wanting more, I promise. I’m also sorry for the short Mariana/Savannah plot. I just needed to get that plot out of the way. Hope you like. 'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon drives into a parking place, Lindsay drives next to him in her new car.) Damon: Hey, girl, how was your Fall Break? Lindsay: Ugh, so, so. How was yours? Damon: Good…. I’m meeting her today. Lindsay: Meeting who? Damon: My half sister, Proxy. Lindsay: Damon, Damon, Damon. Damon: What? Lindsay: It’s the first day back from Fall Break and you’re already putting yourself in the middle of drama. Damon: I’m not putting myself in the middle of anything. You just don’t understand. (Damon and Lindsay walk into Bradell.) Lindsay: Okay, sorry. Damon: Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you I’m just nervous. (Lindsay and Damon walk over to Damon’s locker.) Damon: What if she doesn’t like me? Lindsay: Damon she’s your sister. She’s going to like you. Well I have to go to Journalism, bye. (Lindsay walks away from Damon.) Damon: Yeah, she’ll like me. She has to. 'Subplot: Zander ' (Ian and Zander are sitting at a table during lunch.) Zander: Ian, you’re my best friend right? (Ian looks up at Zander.) Zander: I can tell you anything….Right? (Ian shakes his head yes, Zander looks down at his food.) Ian: Come on Zander your scaring me what is it? Zander: Your gonna like be my friend still, right? Ian: Yes, what is it? Zander: I’m gay…. (Ian looks at Zander then garbs his food.) Ian: I just remembered I had something in the computer lab I didn’t get done. See ya. (Ian walks away, Zander watches him sad.) 'Third Plot: Lindsay ' (Lindsay walks by Ian and over to Adriana’s lunch table.) Lindsay: Hey, Aid. Adriana: Why the fuck are you talking to me? Lindsay: Are you still mad at me? Adriana: What do you think? Lindsay: Look, Adriana, I’m sorry. I was just worried about you…. Adriana: Well don’t I can worry about myself! (Adriana gets up and walks over to a different lunch table.) 'Opening ' 'Main Plot: Damon ' (After school) Jake: Damon, you look beautiful. Don’t worry, Prony, will love you. Who couldn’t? Damon: Thanks and her name is Proxy. Jake: Oh sorry. Damon: Its fine, but what if she doesn’t like me. What if she hates me? Jake: Damon, babe. Everyone loves you. Damon: Haha last year I managed to lose you, Xandi, Aria and Lindsay. Jake: Okay well everyone loves the new you. Damon: What do you mean by that? Jake: I mean everyone loves you now even more because you’re not all drama 24/7. Damon: Okay…. Jake: I meant that in the nicest way possible. Damon: Ahhh, it’s time! I have to go to JavaStar to meet her. See you later…. (Damon kisses Jake goodbye and grabs his car keys.) 'Subplot: Zander ' (Zander walks into Ian’s room.)' Zander: Ian….Do you hate me now? Ian: No, Zane, I don’t hate you now. It’s just kinda a shock. You’ve seen me naked. Zander: I’m sorry….I’ve tried to change who I am… Ian: You can’t change the way you were born, Zane. Zander: You’re the only one who really understands that. (Ian hugs Zander.) Ian: We cool? Zander: Yeah. 'Third Plot: Lindsay ' (Lindsay walks up to Adriana’s door.) Adriana: Are you stocking me? Lindsay: No, I wanted to come and tell you….I just watched a movie on Lifetime and it was about a girl who got raped…. Adriana: Oh god. (Adriana starts closing her door but Lindsay stops her.) Lindsay: Wait. It taught me that I need to let you decide when to tell your mom. Adriana: So you’re not going to pressure me anymore? Lindsay: Nope. Adriana: Thanks. Wanna come in. Lindsay: Sure. (Lindsay walks into Adriana’s house.) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Damon walks into JavaStar, he sees a girl.) Damon: Are you Proxy? Proxy: Yes, are you Damon? Damon: Yes. Proxy: OMG! I’ve been die die to see you. (Damon smiles and sits down) Proxy: So tell me about yourself. Damon: Um, my name is Damon….I have a boyfriend named, Jake. Proxy: Haha, excuse me. Did you just say you have a boyfriend? (Damon gets nervous.) Damon: Yes. Is that an issue? Proxy: Oh my gosh, OMG, I have to go. Damon: Wait why? We just met? Proxy: Look, I don’t like you. Damon: What? Why? Why don’t you like me? Proxy: Because you’re gay. It’s against god. Damon: I can’t help the way I was born! Proxy: You weren’t born that way! God made you straight! Damon: So you’re telling me that I choose to get made fun of 24/7, that I choose to have it harder? Proxy: You’re commenting a sin! Damon: Yeah well isn’t it a sin to judge people? Proxy: Umm… Damon: Isn’t it like a sin to hate someone? Woe you’re commenting all the sins in one day, good job. Proxy: As far as I’m concerned you’re not my brother and you never will be! (Proxy runs out of JavaStar. Damon watches shocked.) 'Subplot: Zander ' (Zander walks into school, Todd walks up to him.) Todd: Hello, Zander. Zander: I’m hi…Who are you? Todd: I’m Todd. Zander: Okay? Why are you talking to me? Todd: You a fag and I’m going to tell everyone! Zander: What why? Todd: Because for some odd reason this school is lacking drama and I’m annoyed by that. And you’re just the drama I’m looking for. Zander: No, Todd, you can’t! Todd: Oh but I can, watch me. (Todd walks away from Zander with a smile on his face) 'Third Plot: Lindsay ' (Lindsay and Adriana walk into Bardell, Adriana sees Donavon and starts crying and walks out.) Lindsay: What’s wrong? Adriana:'' (Adriana points)'' That’s him, my rapist. Lindsay: Oh hun I’m sorry. Adriana: He took away, everything. He took my virginity away. EVERYTHING! Lindsay: Adriana, baby. I’m sorry. Adriana: I’m gonna make him pay. Lindsay: What do you mean? Adriana: Tomorrow, will you help me get his confession on tape? Lindsay: Anything. 'Fourth Plot: Mariana/Savannah ' (Savannah walks up to Mariana.) Savannah: You’ve been avoiding me all month…. Mariana: Yeah, sorry. Savannah: Why? What did I do? Mariana: Look, I know your bisexual and everything, but I’m not. Savannah: What? This was your idea first. Mariana: Yeah, I know and I’m not sure why I wanted to do it. Savannah: So what were just done now? Mariana: Yeah. I’m not gay. Savannah: Okay. Mariana: And I don’t wanna be friends anymore…. Savannah: So you’re just gonna leave me like this? Mariana: Yeah, I guess. Savannah: Woe, you’re such a bitch! Mariana: Really? Look at yourself and you’ll see who the real bitch is! (Savannah slaps Mariana then runs outside.) '' 'Main Plot: Damon/ Fourth Plot: Mariana/Savannah (Damon is outside of Bardell eating lunch alone, Savannah runs outside.) Savannah: Why are you out here all alone? Damon: I’m not in the mood to be around people. Savannah: Me to. Damon: Yeah what’s wrong with you? Savannah: My girlfriend just broke up with me. (Damon looks at her shocked. Savannah starts crying.) Damon: Your not lisbo. You’re a whore. You fucked Dana (your cousin’s) boyfriend and made a sex tape about it. You fucked Jake behind my back. You lost your virginity to a guy in the strip club. Savannah: I’m bisexual and it wasn’t Dana’s boyfriend it was my ex, I just lied to her saying it was him, she found out it wasn’t anyways and sorry about Jake last year. But hey you have no room to talk Mr. I’m-Gonna-Go-Behind-My-Best-Friends-Back-And-Kiss-Her-Boyfriend. But I seem to remember you hating Aria last year because she got pregnant by your boyfriend. You’re kinda hypocritical. Damon: Well I forgive you about Jake. And we’ve both made mistakes in the past but the past is the past. Savannah: You’re my only friend. Damon: We’re friends? Savannah: Now we are…. Damon: Okay, well I’ll be happy to have you as my friend. (Damon and Savannah hug.) Savannah: Two sluttly ass bitches as friends, this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. ''...Next Time on Bardell...'' ''Adriana wants revenge'' Adriana: This is the last time im asking you! Are you in or out? Lindsay: I’m in…. Adriana: Good, tonight after school meet me in the gym. ''And it doesn't get better from here'' Adriana: I’m going to tell everyone what you did to me! Donovan: No, I won’t let you! (Donovan pushes Adriana down the stairs, Lindsay sees everything.) ''...Tonight at 9/7 CT...'' ''...Only on Degrassi Wiki...' Category:Blog posts